Convince-A-Cat
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Sequel to "Here Furrball Goes". The other toons try and convince Furrball to come back to Acme Acres from the spot in Northern Canada he's run off to for a new, better life. Multiple songs are parodied in their attempts at it. Can any of them succeed or will all of them be unsuccessful while Furrball stays where he is? Rated M for inappropriateness aplenty, albeit the funny sort.


Hey there, all! The way that my "Here Furrball Goes" fanfic has been received so far spurs me to make a sequel to it(especially since one of the two favorable reviews that it got said that there should be a sequel).

So I'm making one in which the other Tiny Toons from Acme Acres go to the part of Canada that Furrball has made his way to in order to try and convince the cat to reconsider his decision and come back to where he once lived at the same time as fixing up his feelings into what they were before that nasty prank that the just as nasty Sweetie and Little Beeper pulled on him.

Each and every one of them makes an attempt to do so through a distortion of a song that they sing, either individually in some cases or as a group in others.

Will any of them succeed?

Will all of them fail?

Will Furrball stay as he is in terms of how he feels and remain in Canada forever?

Will he get his previous feelings back, reconsider and come back to Acme Acres?

And what will become of everything after the outcome that occurs, whichever one it is?

You will only find out by reading the fanfic that you see before you, so go on and read it!

I hope that it is to your liking!

THINGS TO NOTE:

The title of this story is spun off from the funny game that's played with pet felines called "Confuse-A-Cat".

There are multiple times in this story in which there is something inappropriate/obscene/vulgar done, said and/or sung, along with how there are a noticeable amount of bad words, which is why I rated it M, as opposed to the K+ rating that I gave the story that precedes this one.

I am parodying the following songs in this story, and in the order they are listed:

"I Can Change" from the "South Park" movie(there is a reference to Florence Nightingale in it which is meant as a nod to how the original song makes a reference to Mother Teresa, just so you know)

"For The First Time In Forever" from "Frozen"

"For The First Time In Forever(Reprise)" from "Frozen"

"The Gospel Truth III" from "Hercules"

"Uncle Fucker" from the "South Park" movie

"The Gospel Truth I" from "Hercules"

"Let It Go" from "Frozen"(which, ironically, I parodied in one way in the story that this one is a sequel to and will be parodying in another way in this story itself)

I own none of the characters. They all belongs to Tiny Toon Adventures and therefore to Tom Ruegger.

I don't own any of the songs that I'm spoofing, either. After all, they all belong to their respective creators, owners, producers and/or musical artists.

Convince-A-Cat

It was morning after the night Furrball had reached Canada and sang out a song to signify his new life and how happy he was about it.

He'd had one hell of a wonderful time there so far and was feeling much, much, much better than he did in his life at Acme Acres.

But back in that same Acme Acres, and specifically at Acme Loo, there were both all of the remaining students there(save for Bookworm, Dizzy Devil and Byron Basset, who were all unfortunate enough to have come down with a cold, but were able to find a way to treat themselves in the cases of the first two and was receiving treatment from vets visiting his home in the case of the third one) and their top professor, Bugs Bunny.

All of them(those who weren't sick and those who were but had found out about what had happened about and to Furrball beforehand)except for Sweetie and Beeper had come to both pity Furrball for his misfortune and how it made him think his only remaining option was to get out of Acme Acres and make his new home be good, nice and far the fuck away from it(even Lil Sneezer, despite the history of how things went down between him and Furrball).

Of course, except for the two asshole avians, this happened immediately on everyone's part, but it had increased and was on a considerably higher level now, to the point where they all agreed with Professor Bugs that they had to travel to Northern Canada and find Furrball, then try and convince him to come back with them to Acme Acres.

Fifi La Fume especially missed him and was sad to be without him, since, despite how they'd kept it between each other, to themselves and indeed a secret, they had been in love for a noticeable amount of time now.

Between that and how, after being come down on/criticized/chewed out repeatedly for what they did in one form or the other by all of the other toons, Sweetie and Beeper reluctantly agreed to assist the other toons(albeit Beeper less reluctantly than Sweetie, since his primary rival was Calamity, even if they did have some moments of friendship) who were most unanimous in and most eager to help undo what had been done to Furrball and what it made him both do and change into, they all caught what train to Northern Canada that they could the earliest and were taken there by it.

They also, during the time that they were all riding aboard that train, agreed unanimously with each other that their method of trying to make Furrball go back on his decision to go to and forever stay in Canada would be singing one song parody to him that they could think up/of after the other, the idea being that, even if a lot of failures happened, there'd be at least one that could do the trick/get the job done and make everything right/go back to what it had been before along with the latter being done to Furrball's feelings and who he was.

When they had reached Northern Canada, they got off of the train and started looking about/searching for the cat.

Despite how they didn't know exactly where Furrball was at first, Gogo, true to form and his reality warping powers/abilities/talents, made it so that they were able to get to where the blue cat they were looking for was, and Furrball, just to be precise, was currently on one of the streets in the part of Northern Canada he'd gone to this morning.

He was very surprised to see Bugs Bunny, Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny(no relation), Plucky Duck, Hamton J Pig, Shirley McLoon, Fifi La Fume(who he actually felt a happiness to see, albeit very deep down inside of him, indeed, with the state and state of feelings he was currently in despite how he previously was always happy beyond happy to see her), Fowlmouth, Calamity Coyote(who he felt an even smaller but still existent feeling of delight to see deep down, since he was his best friend and he would have been much happier to see him in his previous state and if he wasn't in the state and state of feelings he was in right now), Gogo Dodo, Rhubella Rat, Margot Mallard(though it was not mentioned in the story that precedes this one, the latter two had recently reformed and defected from Perfecto Prep to Acme Loo, shortly before the events of "Here Furrball Goes", in fact, sorry I didn't mention that previously, but it's just as true either way), Lil Sneezer(who he wasn't unhappy or angry to see or vice versa, again, the way things had happened between them previously notwithstanding), Mary Melody, Elmyra Duff(who he was put off to see for obvious reasons, just like any of the other animals would be if they suddenly saw her in front of them), Concord Condor, Little Beeper(who he was NOT happy to see at all and for good reason) and Sweetie Pie(who he was even less happy to see, which is quite a statement, and in fact the one he was justifiably the least happy to see).

"Hi, Furrball!" greeted Bugs.

"Um…hello, professor Bugs. Everyone." Furrball said, and then he asked: "What brings you all here?"

They all explained to him, one by one, each and every part of their intentions that he needed to know about and thus why they had come here and then specifically to where he currently was.

Furrball then said: "Guys, I apologize sincerely beyond sincerely, but you're all doing nothing but wasting your time. I'm staying here and that's final. I've started a new life and it's been more favorable in the course of one night and morning than my entire life of before in Acme Acres ever was for me. Yes, I was and am thankful to have the many friends that I do, but tragically and unfortunately enough, despite that and how I'm just as grateful for what solaces I had back there, I, like everyone else, have limits. And yesterday was when I was pushed to the brink and then past those limits…"

He looked with a very hostile expression on his face at Sweetie and Beeper and finished up his sentence: "…for a reason that I won't even bother mentioning." then got back to his facial expression of before while looking at everyone else again.

"But Furrball," Fifi protested, "we've got a means via songs to help vous see zat there ees a way zat vous can become what vous were before and come back weeth us to Acme Acairs!"

Then Calamity held up a sign that said: "Honestly, we kid you not! We thought up the method while on our way here on the train to Canada!"

"I wish that I didn't have to say this, but I've had enough of my past life and will never return to it. I really have made up my mind and such a fact and decision will not waver at all. Not now, not ever. So there's nothing that any of you, even the ones who I am closest to, can do, with songs or otherwise, to convince me to come back to Acme Acres with you guys."

"Ah, sure there is, Furrball!" Sweetie disagreed. "Please, just listen to the following song I've got for you from start to finish, okay?"

Then, seeing both that Furrball was full of disbelief and surprise along with the others and that there was a dirty look at her in Furrball's case, Sweetie subsequently saw that the others(except for Beeper, who was expressionless) looked at the cat in a way that said: "She's just going to make it happen one way or the other, no matter what, so you and us might as well just get it out of the way, even though none of us like this any more than you do." and that Furrball was now rolling his eyes but looking at her, saying, albeit with an incredibly long and frustrated sigh and a just as long and frustrated groan, along with incalculable reluctance: "Whatever, humor me."

Sweetie nodded(though it was obvious that she only wanted to go first because she wanted to get her part in all of this over with, given her considerable reluctance about that and all of this being something that she was involved in) and began singing: "Some people think I'm a rotten bitch! They could be right! They could be right! But what I'm like I have tried to fix! I just fuck up, try as I might! But I can change, I can change! I can learn to be a nicer bird! I swear it! I'll open up my heart and I will share it! Any second now, I'll be hatching again!"

Furrball didn't buy any of it for a millisecond, but Sweetie didn't give up, going on with: "Yes, I can change, I can change! I know I've been a nasty little jerkass! La la, la, la, la, la, la, la!"

Her next lyrics, in which her voice went increasingly from her regular one to her deep one along with the volume of her voice becoming increasingly loud, were: "I enjoy causing you great pain! Yes, I'm quite vain, but IT'S OKAY, 'CAUSE I CAN CHANGE!"

Furrball gave a long, deep sigh and Sweetie continued: "It's not my fault that I'm so loathsome! It's the way of creativity. You see, Tom Ruegger loved when I hurt you! And it made a cunt of me! But I can change, I can change! I can learn to treat you far better, I know it! La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la! I'll open up my heart and I will show it! Any second now I'll be hatching again!"

Suddenly, Furrball found himself singing a part of the song: "But what if you never change? What if you remain a vile little harpy?"

Sweetie replied to that by saying: "Hey, Furrball!" She subsequently switched to her deep and loud voice by singing: "DON'T BE A FUCKING TWIT! FLORENCE NIGHTINGALE WON'T HAVE SHIT ON ME!"

She switched back to her regular voice and said to Furrball: "Just watch me as I change! Here I go now! I'm changing!" She began dancing and/or flying the fuck around this way and that, also chanting as she did so: "Hey! HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY!

She also accompanied this with various movements of her wings, but Furrball, ironically but understandably enough, wasn't moved to believe her in the slightest.

He sure as hell wasn't falling for this, the way that it was Sweetie's fault that they were enemies and rivals in the first place(given how, when they first met in Elmyra's house, Furrball did nothing but mind his own damn business while Sweetie did all that she could to get him to try and eat her and therefore get kicked out of what was briefly his new home, finally managing to do so when her cruel actions and unkindness towards Furrball became too much for him, thus making it so that he was an alley cat once more and irrevocably sent all the way into permanent enmity with her), in addition to how she'd treated him in the past and also was at fault for causing him to snap and leave Acme Aces to begin with(you know, with that unfeeling prank she convinced Beeper to help her play on him before).

When Sweetie was finished and landed in front of Furrball in a normal standing position, she said to him: "Ah!" along with whistling and uttering: "Dee, da, tlee, ta, tlee, ta, tlee, tlaa, tlaa...Heeeeeeey, Furrball! You see? I'm much more true to my name now!"

Furrball's reply consisted of: "Sorry, Sweetie, but I know better than to trust you."

Sweetie's face fell instantly, and Furrball continued on: "Let's face the truth…even if you take away how you started our enmity and tortured me repeatedly despite how it was your fault that we were foes and I wanted to eat you in the first place-and don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about/referring to-you still have a history of being a rotten jerk to those around you. And you're a nasty, unlikable bird in general, plus Ruegger didn't force you to be as mean as you are. You could have rebelled against him, but you chose to continue to be unkind, and delightedly and shamelessly so, by your own free will, in the form of making life miserable for me or otherwise. So I'm not buying your lies for a second, especially since I see through them quite easily. And the same goes for your conspicuous, blatant and complete insincerity."

"Damn…" Sweetie sighed. "Well, I sure as hell failed. Maybe someone else can do better than I did?"

"I'll try!" Babs said. "I have the ideal song that might make him see things in a much better light than he currently does."

She then said to Furrball: "And really, even if it just had to be gotten over with, you managed to get through Sweetie's attempt to sway you into coming back despite not buying into it. Not to mention how wonderfully I sing and/or perform. So may I please give it a try? Especially since I've been, much much nicer to you than Sweetie has, even if that's not exactly hard to do?"

Furrball sighed: "I guess it would only be fair, all things considered. I'm a soft touch and a really sweet, nice guy, all I've been put through notwithstanding, so I suppose I can allow you at least a chance at making me change my mind about staying here for good."

Babs now took her turn, and she told Furrball: "Okay, and thank you. I suppose I can understand why our attempts to convince you to return to Acme Acres haven't worked yet, the amount you were put through undeservedly there, and especially since one of the ones who made you snap in the first place was the first and, before what's about to happen with me, only one to try and sway you. And I know just as much that one song meant to help you reconsider would have failed even if it weren't Sweetie who sang it. But I'm someone who, at the very least, stands a much better chance of enabling you to change your mind about your decision to leave AA for keeps and am glad to get a shot at what I'm intending for you. Particularly since I'm adept at being convincing along with being a singer."

Furrball then said to her: "And in any event, if I can grant a chance to try and move me to come back to Acme Acres to Sweetie, then I can certainly grant one to you. Go ahead, let's hear it."

Babs cleared her throat and kicked her song off: "All the toons want you back! Viewers, too! Things just simply aren't the same without you! You're an integral individual! And a vital part of this world! Your absence means problems unfurled! If you're gone, we're made like your fur…blue! We can't go on if you're not with us! Lacking you really hurts bad! You're coming back would make us so glad!"

Furrball ignored the urge to say: "You can stop right there, Babs. I'm sorry, but this is just pointless."

And Babs went on with her song: "'Cause for the first time in forever, we see all things as they are! For the first time in forever, we don't want you away far! Don't know if we want or just plain crave you, but it's sure along those lines! 'Cause for the first time in forever, we sense your good signs!"

Furrball was a bit conflicted by now by what Babs was singing, which, even though he wouldn't admit to it or the feeling itself, surprised him, but it was only a bit conflicted he was feeling, and nothing more. Babs kept going: "With no you, it really is no fun! Hey…it makes us feel undone!"

Her lyrics went on with: "A very sad thing, your withdrawal! Some of us well may start to bawl! It's so hard not to see your darling face! OH! We are unhappy when you're not there! You're our feline friend! It's just not fair when from our lives you have just been erased! But if you return, things will brighten! You leave, we feel below par! Nothing like when there with us you are! For the first time in forever, we've learned you and us are one! For the first time in forever, we see your place in the sun! And I know that it's totally crazy to think you can tell you've got fans! But for the first time in forever, that is one of our plans!"

Furrball then took to singing: "This sort of thing I just can't see. A punching bag I had to always be. That class prank made me have to go. My need to be by myself, you all know. Will I return? No! No way!"

Babs sang back: "But there must be a way!"

Furrball sang again with: "There isn't any way!"

Babs sang again using the words: "There's got to be a way!"

Furrball sang once more, this time going: "Sorry, but I've decided my fate!"

Babs gave a singing out of: "No, wait!"

Babs continued with her singing by going: "For the first time in forever…"

Furrball did more singing: "You had your chance. You're done with me."

Babs also did more signing: "…you can expect good luck and love!"

Furrball's singing commenced yet again: "Acme Acres will never give that to me."

Babs went out in song: "A chance to make things nice for you!"

Furrball sang a single word this time: "No, Babs."

Babs took the singing role yet again: "The life you're worthy of!"

Furrball switched back to singing a full sentence: "No, Babs. It's over. I said no."

Babs finished the song up with: "I know that it's hard to believe, but good luck will come your way! 'Cause for the first time in forever…for the first time in forever…you're beloved by fate!"

Babs had finished her song, but as she would then find out, it just plain didn't work at all.

Because Furrball then told her: "Babs, that was very well sung and very beautifully executed…"

Babs then thought to herself: "I sense a 'but' coming on…"

Furrball proved her right by saying: "But…"

Babs said in her mind: "I rest my case."

In the next instant, Furrball stated: "…even as that song might have touched me before, especially since you were part of how, with a few exceptions…"

He shot a glare at Sweetie and a smaller but still obvious one at Little Beeper before continuing.

"…I had a lot of friends there who I was very close to and vice versa."

He took a deep breath and said: "Sadly, I just can't be what I once was anymore. Not after I've been pushed over the edge like with what happened back in the last day of school I'd ever have. I wish that it were otherwise, but this is not the case, unhappily. As such, what you sang, however well performed, just won't do it the way that it might have in the past."

Babs sighed just before Furrball said: "I am very sorry, Babs, but I still am staying here in Canada. I know by now that there's nothing waiting for me back in Acme Acres but more upset and problems, even as I will not ignore or be unappreciative of my having friends, you or otherwise. Returning to where I once lived just isn't possible for me. Plain and simple. I don't like having to say this, but it's my only option as to what I can say."

Babs stated after that: "Well, that's that. It's safe to say that my attempt at trying to get Furrball to reconsider his decision was less than successful. Does anyone else have a means to try and succeed where me and Sweetie failed?"

Shirley would suddenly say: "Like, I do, and it's totally a reprise of what you just sang, Babs!"

Babs opened her eyes widely along with Furrball and the others alike, and Shirley went on: "Hey, it's, like, best to keep the momentum going if possible, right? And Babs and I are both part of the Amazing Three and all, too! So I'll pick right on up where Babs left off, only in what would be called a different form along with a continuation, both at the same time!"

Shirley turned to Furrball and added: "And Babs is, like, not as nice or collected as I am…" "HEY!" Babs shouted, but then Shirley said: "Well, you aren't! I'm, like, sorry, and truth hurts, but it's still truth!"

Babs rolled her eyes and, acknowledging the truth, said: "Right, right." Shirley then went on: "Honestly, Furrball. You, like, can't say I don't deserve at least a shot, given those facts and how momentum continuation works out and produces the desired result even if the first part of what got started and executed didn't more often than not!"

Furrball admitted: "I'll concede that such a thing is, in fact, quite true. The fact that you did a rhyming of sorts is kind of interesting along with rather unexpected. All right, Shirley. I should warn you in advance, though…you're kind of wasting your time and breath alike."

"Ah, but you won't be thinking that way by the time I'm finished, especially given that, like, I'm keeping up similarly yet differently what you've heard from Babs and giving it more drive as a result along with just as much drive as naturally comes in the song itself!" Shirley put across confidently.

"I'm ready if you are." Furrball let her know.

Shirley gave a nod while saying: "Like, I am ready. And totally!"

She'd then take to saying before singing: "Things don't have to be like this! We can prove it! Please don't let it end this way!"

After that, her singing ensued: "Please don't shut us out! You need not think fortune hates you as of now! 'Cause for the first time in forever, we can aid and mend your life! For the first time in forever, you can be a happy guy! We'll return to AA together! You don't have to be a recluse! 'Cause for the first time in forever, you'll not be abused!"

Furrball sang in response: "Shirley…please go back home. You're life awaits. All of you can have lovely things you can embrace."

Shirley would go: "Yes, but…"

Furrball continued his singing: "I know you all mean well, but right here is where I live now since here I appeared. My new freedom's something I hold so dear."

Shirley sang once more: "But that's not the case!"

Furrball sang, quite surprised: "Why is that what you say?"

Shirley sang: "I have a feeling you don't know!"

Furrball sang back: "What do I not know?"

Shirley sang to him: "Your leaving us has struck a hard blow."

Furrball asked: "What?"

Shirley explained in speaking and not in song: "Your leaving has caused all our creators to get fired."

Furrball then went: "Get fired?"

Shirley told him: "But it's okay! You come back, problem solved!"

Furrball said: "That's not true! White lies from you!"

Shirley replied: "Sure it is! It truly is!"

She subsequently sang: "'Cause for the first time in forever…"

Furrball sang out: "Oh, how to feel? Ashamed or happy?"

Shirley's singing continued: "…you don't have to feel so loathed!"

Furrball sang on: "I cannot overlook the white lies to me!"

Shirley kept up her singing: "We can all go back together!"

Furrball would sing: "I now only feel worse!"

Shirley's singing went on: "This part of life you'll love most!"

Furrball's singing now consisted of: "No, Shirley, please, your white lies can't reverse!"

Shirley sang: "They're not lies!"

Furrball sang back: "Oh, yes they are!"

Shirley went on singing: "We'll fix things up for you!"

Furrball was now singing: "Not possible!"

Shirley sang in response: "Acme Acres can be better!"

Furrball's next singing consisted of: "No."

Shirley would now sing: "Your hardships will return never!"

Furrball now let out in song: "IIIIIIIIIIII…"

Shirley sang next: "And all will be so much nicer…"

But Furrball now went out in song: "…SAID NO!"

The song was over and Shirley said to Furrball: "Like, you totally don't mean that, Furrball. You can't mean it. You're much more optimistic and nicer than this."

Furrball then spoke: "Correction…I **WAS** much more optimistic than this despite being just as nice, which is part of what contributed to my allowing you to take your turn at trying to sing your way to persuading me to be part of Acme Acres again. Unfortunately, despite that and how I was able to resist the very tempting impulse to tell you that your attempts, however well meaning, were futile, the problem is I could tell that your white, well intentioned lies were still lies all the same. They weren't nearly as bad as Sweetie's regular, blatant lies, mind you, and you obviously were far more sincere in everything than she was in anything, but the fact is that I could still see through what were clearly white lies meant to serve a good purpose on your part. But it is a purpose that just can't happen. Not with the way that things are and how it makes them all too impossible. I am so, so sorry, Shirley."

Shirley then told the others: "Like, dammit! Crap! I totally failed like Sweetie and Babs did, and the ironic part is that I **WAS** telling him white lies because they seemed like my best bet for succeeding in my goal! But I guess that what his life, like, led to enabled him to see through even white, good-intentioned lies like mine. So it, like, totally didn't work at all! I guess even continued momentum that usually works has its limits, especially if, like, done in certain ways like this one. How totally disappointing!"

"Hey, don't think we don't agree! All of us are of that agreeing status!" Mary Melody said, and she just happened to be alongside Elmyra Duff, Rhubella Rat and Margot Mallard, and in the next instant, Ruby said to Furrball: "But hey, not all of us have gone yet, and believe it or not, me and the other three alongside where I am actually have a song of our own that we mean to sing together, and in the form of taking turns one by one and around again, no less!"

"Is that a fact?" Furrball asked, looking right at the four girls. "Indeed, it is." Margot an instant later told him.

Mary would add: "Furthermore, the individual songs by Sweetie, Babs and Shirley might not have worked, but this is the very first one involving multiple singers, and both the tune, the feel, the theme and the lyrics of it might well be far more effective than the previous three songs were."

"Sweetie failed. Babs failed. And Shirley failed." Ruby put across.

"But we won't faily-waily!" Elmyra said to Furrball.

Everyone else rolled their eyes at Elmyra's umpteenth uttering of baby talk, but then focus switched back to the matter at hand.

Furrball would go out to them: "This is really getting tiresome, especially since my decision is nothing short of unshakable. But I guess I'm a real softie, since I'm going to allow you four to try out what you mean to for the sake of fairness and how I fully understand you are all well intentioned."

"Plus, I can tell that it's a different matter, style and category of song than the ones me, Shirley and Sweetie sang!" Babs pointed out.

"Like, I totally can, too!" Shirley put across.

"I can, as well!" Sweetie spoke.

"To be honest, I think that we all can!" said Buster.

"And you're all right!" Margot confirmed. "Surely this song which we're singing as a group and is of a different nature and mood than the other three can help change your mind, Furrball!"

Furrball would tell them: "Well, you're obviously going to give it a whirl. But I really should warn you in advance…why put effort, time, energy and/or breath into something that's going to turn out to be for nothing? There's no point."

"Oh, but it won't turn out to be for nothing!" Ruby smiled.

"Quite the contrary!" Mary put in. "It'll have a perfect point and make things as they were before, only much better, for you, for us or otherwise!"

"We're ready whenever you are, by the way!" Margot let Furrball know.

"So can we singy-wingy, kitty-witty?" Elmyra asked.

"Okay, okay." Furrball answered. "I guess we should just get done with the inevitable. I'm ready. Go on."

He and the others who weren't Elmyra gave a silent, low sigh at how Elmyra once more did her usual baby talk, but then it was time for the song that the four girls would sing.

And so, Mary started the song off: "Oh, Furrball, you might have had it hard."

Ruby continued: "But only so far can your luck drop."

Margot would take her turn: "You've had too much pain dealt to you."

Elmyra was next: "Now it's all sure to stop!"

Mary took her next turn: "And how your parents cry from heaven."

Ruby sang again: "It's true that both of them must do so."

Margot sang once more: "For they see their precious kitten's been hurt, then all alone!"

Elmyra's further singing consisted of: "Though Ruegger's horrid plan is to constantly treat you so cruel, you have spirit that never breaks, and that's the cold, hard truth."

All four of them would then sing in unison: "The cold, hard truth!"

During the song, Furrball had thought to himself: "Why is it they've all got such a forlorn hope as the one they have to make me feel that I should come back to Acme Acres? It's just not worth it, because there's not even anything resembling a way that it can work. I've got to say this, however sad and painful it is, because it's the truth either way!"

But once they were done singing, Furrball, having been reminded of his parents who he'd lost when he was a kitten and how they must weep for him from up in heaven as they look down at how things have gone for him and what they resulted in, along with understanding and feeling the, well, feeling and message of the song and why it was chosen to be sung to him, almost cried.

But he didn't, although the other toons outside of the ones who'd sang that song were shedding a single tear out of each one of their closed eyes, and indeed, in the case of each and every one of them, both of their eyes were closed.

And after it had ended, Furrball would say: "I'll admit you four all did fabulously at that song, both in terms of choosing and executing it. But, though this and the fact that I nearly cried by the time it was over are both just as true, I still can't come back to Acme Acres. I just can't."

"But Furrball…" Mary said to him, "…we saw how much you wanted to cry in your eyes, and also that there had to be some feeling of wishing to return to Acme Acres deep down in your soul!"

Then Ruby put across: "We felt it, too, to say nothing of how we sensed it, and, to a much lesser, but still existent, extent, heard it!"

"That's the really tragic part." Furrball replied, shaking his head morosely while looking down just as morosely. "Even as such things might well have existed, they just weren't nearly strong enough to even begin to make me consider changing my mind. To be honest, and I mean this in the tragic, upsetting kind of way on all counts, by the way, I don't know what's sadder. The song you sang to me, me being reminded of my parents who I miss so much and how they must feel seeing what's become of me or how even those things aren't enough to propel me to leave Canada and come back to Acme Acres. I sincerely apologize to all of you, you four or otherwise. I really do."

And so, Mary, Ruby, Margot and Elmyra became every bit as melancholy as Furrball, with Mary going: "We're sorry, too, Furrball. We can tell that you wish it could have been different than this."

"And a lot different than this, too." Ruby added in.

"But we guess that just isn't an option, nor in any way possible." Margot said.

Elmyra put in: "This is really-weally saddy-waddy, kitty-witty."

Everyone else suppressed the desire to explode at Elmyra for her doing baby talk even at such a depressing time as this one.

But said depression was quickly overshadowed when Buster said: "Say, guys! Maybe the use of a sad song with a just as tragic feel ended in failure, but what if me, Plucky, Hamton and Fowlmouth go the opposite route?"

"Huh?" everyone else, Furrball or otherwise, said in unison, suddenly confused.

Plucky then said: "You know, a funny song! On the gutbustingly hilarious kind of level! And in a fashion, way and style so inappropriate and obscene it's impossible not to explode into endless fits of laughter combined with a massive surge of that same laughter! Enough to make damn near anyone pass the fuck out, in fact!"

Hamton would go: "Me, Plucky, Buster and Fowlmouth actually thought it up during the time we were all feeling so gloomy, unhappy and sad, and it's breathed new hope into the four of us, even if it's also confused the rest of you!"

Fowlmouth put in: "But that's still better than being upset, and me, Hamton, Plucky and Buster really have a way to give Furrball the ability to go back on his decision to leave Acme Acres and come here to an urban region of Northern Canada!"

"So come on, Furrball! How about we, having seen that Mary, Ruby, Margot and Elmyra's sad song failed, give it a try with a song that's just the opposite? A song that is sure to elicit laughter from anyone and everyone hearing it because of how swear-laden and explicit, plus well acted and pulled the fuck off, it is, and being so fucking funny as a fucking result, including you and everyone else around us, and that we're all going to be doing together, no less?" Buster asked. "All four of us!"

Furrball said in his mind: "Oh, how much more of this do I have to endure? Can't they see that nothing they say and/or sing is going to work?"

But then he said out loud: "Fine, then. I've given several others a chance to make an attempt at swaying me into going back to living in Acme Acres. Might as well continue avoiding unfairness. I really think you're all being way too optimistic, though. Overly optimistic to the extreme, in fact. Nothing can change anything about any of this, what I've chosen, what I've done, what have you."

"That might be what you think right now, Furrball," Plucky stated, "but you'll be thinking much, much differently than that after me, Hamton, Buster and Fowlmouth are goddamn well fucking finished here!"

Furrball rolled his eyes and took a deep, long, heavy sigh, but then nodded and let them know: "All right, all right, all right, you can proceed with your song."

So Buster, Plucky, Hamton and Fowlmouth wasted no time in getting going with their song, each one remembering their roles and what would be said and when, and it was Buster and Plucky who started things off, ironically by talking instead of singing, even if that, just as ironically, was part of the song.

Plucky said the first line: "Say, Buster, what did the British Columbian lynx do to the Texan scorpion?"

Buster replied: "I don't know, Plucky. What?"

Plucky subsequently pissed on Buster, and then both of them went: "AAAAAAAAAH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Hamton then said: "Man, you guys are hilarious!" while Fowlmouth just burst out laughing.

Buster then pointed to Plucky and said: "You're such a snake fucker, Plucky!"

Hamton and Fowlmouth both gasped and the latter said: "What did he say?"

Plucky asked Buster: "Buster, why would you call me a snake fucker?"

Buster responded: "HMMMM, let's see. First of all, you fuck snakes!"

Plucky then said: "Oh, yeah!"

Both he and Buster cackled: "AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Buster would say after that: "Well, lick my balls and call me a whore!"

Once again, he and Plucky laughed: "HAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Plucky would say to Buster: "Oh, you cunt faced cock leader!"

Hamton and Fowlmouth subsquently said: "WOW!"

And Hamton went: "Cunt faced cock leader!"

This was followed by Buster pointing at Plucky and going out: "Listen, you wolf raping asshole kicker!"

Fowlmouth opened his eyes wide and exclaimed: "Wolf raping asshole kicker!"

Hamton added in while opening his eyes just as widely: "Wolf…raping…asshole…kicker!"

Buster pointed to Plucky and said after that: "You'd fuck your brother!"

Plucky shot back while pointing to Buster: "You'd fuck your brother!"

The singing finally began, with Buster doing the first part of it: "Shut your fucking face, brother fucker! You're a cock licking, cum drinking brother fucker! You're a brother fucker! Yes, it's true! Nobody fucks brothers quite like you!"

While he sang this, he first pointed to Plucky, then started swaying his body back and forth and subsequently leaned his face right the fuck in Plucky's, although he went back to the aforementioned swaying after that, albeit then moving his arms about before pointing both of them and the hands thereon to Plucky.

Plucky took his turn by pointing at Buster and going: "Shut your fucking face, brother fucker!"

Then he sang: "You're the one who fucked your brother, brother fucker!"

During all of this, he shifted his legs back and forth and did a backwards flip, right before he swayed his body back and forth, but frontwards and backwards as opposed to from side to side as Buster had done.

His dancing back and forth via the shifting just as back and forth(both from side to side this time, ironically)was accompanied by him saying: "You don't eat or sleep or mow the lawn! You just fuck your brother all day long!"

During the latter part of this, Plucky moved his arms about so that they went side to side and/or pointed at Buster, and then they flipped up and down so that each one was on top and on the bottom twice until they were side by side.

Following this, they began pissing on each other repeatedly.

They were dancing about this way and that, in one way or the other, while doing so.

And, as they did this, they laughed: "AAAAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Hamton then, while they also pissed on him after coming near him enough to do so, went: "What's going on here?"

They kept up their pissing on him, while Fowlmouth then said: "What guffaws! But what should I expect? You're both laugh riots!"

While Buster, Plucky and Hamton were all dancing around, with the latter continuing to get pissed on by the former two and the former two also pointing at him in one form or another over and over, Hamton and Fowlmouth sang in unison: "Brother fucker! Brother fucker! Brother fucker! Brother fucker!"

Keeping up their pissing session on Hamton, Buster then held his right hand with his left and Plucky held his left hand with his right.

Hamton, after they let go and went forward, put both of his hands up into the air and pissed straight onto the street.

Buster and Plucky then danced to the left via jumping over and over at a fast rate, with them both singing in unison: "Shut your fucking face, brother fucker!"

Buster added in for good measure: "Brother fucker!"

Now he and Plucky both sang in unison once more, this time with: "You're a semen sucking asshole, brother fucker!"

During the end of this line, they'd gotten in front of each other, Buster on the right and putting his left leg in the air and Plucky on the left and putting his right leg in the air.

Buster also had his left arm bent and pointed upwards, and Plucky's right arm was in the same exact state.

Afterwards, Buster pointed at Plucky and shouted: "You're a brother fucker, I must say!"

This was countered when Plucky pointed at Buster and yelled: "You fucked your brother yesterday!"

By now, Hamton had put his hands on his hips, and Buster and Plucky, after laughing simultaneously with: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" and jumping in the air with their arms straight up in the air and their legs straight and pointing directly down at the ground despite how their feet didn't touch it, both sang at once while putting their arms around each other's necks, then holding hands while their feet touched the ground once more: "Brother fucker! That's B-R-O-T-H-E-R F-U-C-K-E-R!"

Though they'd gotten close against one another and in fact essentially interchanged side by side with each other when they'd sang the previous line, they then pointed directly out at what was in front of them and let out: "FUCK YOU, BROTHERFUCKER!"

The last word of that sentence, though, was sang when they were separate again and had both of their arms up in the air.

Buster let loose: "Fuck yes!"

And Plucky let out: "Bite my dick!"

All of the other toons were laughing their guts out, so much so that they couldn't breathe, let alone speak, although they were able to get in enough of the former so that they didn't black out, albeit barely and with much difficulty.

The one exception was Furrball, who, ironically enough, had almost laughed, the way that he was, during the song, saying in his mind: "This has seriously got to stop. It's completely meaningless. There's nothing it can get to or accomplish. It's a trip to nowhere. Really, why is it that they can't understand that like I can despite how it's so obvious?" notwithstanding.

In fact, Buster, Plucky, Hamton and Fowlmouth alike had seen it in his eyes, felt it in his soul and, even if not nearly as much as the other two occurrences, heard it deep down in that same soul.

It was very similar to how Furrball was on the verge of tears with the previous song, and he was most definitely on the verge of laughter with this one.

But it wasn't quite enough to cause laughter to be elicited from him.

He said unhappily: "That was, I will credit you, incredibly nicely pulled off and every bit as inappropriate as you all dubbed it, and I can definitely see why that and the style, mood and/or feel of it would cause the bulk of individuals existing in this universe to explode into helpless laughter. I nearly did so myself. But it didn't prove possible for me, I regret to inform you."

Buster said: "Furrball…you…you can't be serious!"

Plucky then put across: "Dammit, Furrball, we could see, feel, hear and sense alike the feeling of laughter and the existence of something that, at the very least, looked like an ability to go back on what you'd decided! It existed! We felt it! Its essence touched us!"

Hamton went: "You can't say that you found yourself unable to truly laugh at this sort of thing! It's never happened that way before at all!"

Fowlmouth added: "I know that there's a first time for everything, but come on! There have to be some exceptions to that fact!"

Furrball hung his head in upset and informed the four of them: "I don't like that it has to be this way, and I will in fact openly and outright admit that the fact that it does hurts. A lot. But that doesn't change the fact that it does have to be this way, however much you and I all wish that this didn't have to be the case. I am also sorry to say that there is no way that this can possibly change, be altered, what have you. If only there was one, but there isn't. There's none of those kinds of ways and/or possibilities."

"Whoa. Damn. Man." Buster commented. "Talk about discouraging. I'm starting to think that we might be trying to get blood from a stone here."

"I have got to agree with you on that one, Buster." Plucky told the blue rabbit.

"Me, too." Hamton nodded as he agreed with both Buster and Plucky alike.

"Ditto." added Fowlmouth in concurring with the other three about what had been said by each of them one by one.

"But we can't give up just yet." a sign that Calamity held up read.

Beeper held up another sign that said: "What if one of the remaining ones of us who haven't taken a turn yet have a means to let loose a song that can achieve the intended goal by us all?"

"HA! Pretty rich that you would be one of the ones to point such a thing out, seeing as how you were one of the ones who caused Furrball to run off in the first place!" Concord commented.

"Yeah, the condor has a point." Li'l Sneezer said. "Of course, I actually kind of have an idea for a song that me and the four of you…"

He looked to the aforementioned Calamity, the equally aforementioned Beeper, the just as aforementioned Concord and to Gogo Dodo, as well, then continued.

"…could sing that might have at least a chance of success great enough so that we should at least try it out, especially since, despite how upsetting and disappointing all of these failures are, it's better to have tried and failed than to have not tried at all, right?"

Concord, Gogo, Calamity and Beeper all looked at Sneezer and then at each other, right before Calamity held up a pair of signs that said: "Well, we might have the same song in mind, so how about me and Beeper take a break from the sign holding thing and use our voices to sing it, and you two sing as you usually would for a song, even if Beeper and I normally hate each other, and especially given what Beeper did to Furrball, who is a close friend of mine?"

Beeper held up a pair of signs that said: "Sounds good to me, although we'll have to see if it's the same song as it begins and keeps going, but still. And I will openly acknowledge Calamity's point and not deny or ignore it, though this can be one of the few exceptions to what is the usual status of the two of us."

"That is, if it's not a problem with you, Furrball?" Sneezer asked, and Furrball, realizing that he should at least permit them a chance at attempting what they meant to do, especially since his predatory instincts had, at times, caused him to try and eat Sneezer despite how his bad luck prevented him from doing that, gave a gentle but visible nod.

He spoke to them with: "I suppose it wouldn't be right not to give you permission to give a whirl to this, although I must say that I'm surprised all these failures of before haven't discouraged you!"

"To be honest, so are we." Concord stated.

"But hey, if you ever give up, then you are COOCKOO! COOCKOO!" Gogo said before they all got their song going.

Furrball put across: "Get going, then, if you please. I must be kinder and more tenderhearted than I ever knew myself to be for me to allow this to keep happening this way, especially since I'm only able to just barely bring myself to let you, Beeper, take part in it because it was Sweetie's idea despite you doing the actual work, plus she's put me through hell much more than you despite how I vehemently dislike how it's the other way around with Calamity, who is a good friend to me, and I put up with her being the first one to try and fail to convince me to reconsider what I won't go back on and I think you're fighting a losing battle trying to make otherwise."

Beeper nodded to show he understood, while Sneezer said: "But Furrball, you should know! You might feel that way now, even after all of those failed efforts to make it so that you no longer think that things must be as they are like you do, but how do you know that you'll still feel that way after we're done?"

Furrball asked: "How about the fact that I still feel this way after those other efforts which, while well intentioned and well done, weren't enough to make it so that I want things to be any different with me than they are now, just like you acknowledged, and just like I believed and, in fact, was proven correct, that they would end up being even before hearing them?"

"Okay, okay, there is that." Sneezer acknowledged. "But even so, you can't predict the future any more than anyone else here can, so thanks for at least letting us try this out."

Furrball nodded both to say "You're welcome." without talking and to let it be known that they could start what they meant to do off.

So the five who would now sing what turned out to indeed be the same song got into proper positions and kicked it off, each one taking turns in the same way the four girls who'd done their song of before did.

After they all sang: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-YEAAAAAAAAAAH!" in unison, Calamity started it off: "Back when this show was new, you were indeed quite down on your luck!"

Sneezer took his turn with the singing of: "And the creators maltreatment of you just went amuck!"

Gogo sang after that: "It was a nasty way for them to handle one sweet as you!"

Now Concord sang: "They wanted to, as your coat, make you every bit as blue!"

Calamity put in: "OH, say it, you all!"

All of them sang in unison now: "But you'd never give up!"

Beeper sang: "You refused to lose hope!"

All five sang in unison: "Good move!"

Sneezer would now sing: "Never gave in like a dope!"

All five now sang together: "That's right!"

Gogo took another turn singing: "You would not let anything make you snap!"

The five of them sang simultaneously: "And that's the total truth!"

Concord was now singing: "This move you've made is just a minor lapse!"

Beeper sang out: "And fate will grant your wish…"

Calamity took another turn singing: "…that luck will be much kinder to you!"

Gogo's next singing came out as: "Though, Furrball, it may seem impossible, that's the total truth!"

Beeper took his next turn in singing: "In Acme Acres, life that's sweet will be there just for you!"

Concord took his next of turns and sang: "Though, Furrball, it may seem impossible…"

Sneezer now completed the song with: "…that's the total truth!"

As a bonus, they all went at once: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! OOOOOOH, HOOOOOOO, HOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! HEEEEEY, HEEEEY, HEEEEY! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! HEEEEEEEY, HEEEEEEY, HEEEEEEEY! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEY, YEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

And the music that came immediately after the ending of that song suddenly played in the background.

After it ended, the quintet looked to Furrball, who they could tell was feeling and seeing a new light of sorts, but not on the level they were hoping he would.

You see, they did see, feel and sense it, much like Furrball himself did, and he along with them could hear and smell its essence as much as they could feel it and also even feel it being soaked up into themselves, but there was one problem.

And that problem was as follows.

Furrball informed the five of them: "You guys, that was very beautiful and you couldn't have done a better job. Any of you. Seriously. None of you could have possibly done a better job."

The faces of the quintet who had just sung lit up, but this only agonized Furrball further, and it was already going to be painful enough/hurt him a lot to say that which he was about to.

Those same faces fell when they saw Furrball kneel down(as in, drop to both of his knees and put his hands over his face), making it clear that he was very sad and very tortured to say what they could tell he was about to say to them.

Furrball then said into his hands just audibly and clearly enough for them all to hear him: "But I am sorry to say, and in fact am excruciated to say, that even so, and even as this is nothing short of true and a fact of reality, it just didn't do it. It just isn't sufficient to make it so that I can honestly say that I want to come back to Acme Acres. I don't like having to hurt you guys like this at all, not even you, Beeper, and definitely not any of the others here, the four others who sang this song or otherwise, especially you, Calamity and Fifi, but there are times when the truth hurts, and I can't act as though this isn't the painful but factual truth, nor can I pretend it isn't. I can't describe in words how sorry and saddened I am about such an unhappy fact."

Calamity and Beeper then went back to holding up signs, with the former's reading: "Hey, he's not alone. We're sorry and saddened, too."

And the latter's read: "Me in particular, since I played a major role in causing Furrball to end up like this in the first place, despite the fact that it was Sweetie's idea and not mine."

"This truly makes me want to cry." Sneezer stated. "I know I'm not doing that and neither are any of you or Furrball, but you all want to do it as much as I do."

"And why wouldn't we?" Concord asked. "I know my intelligence isn't something that I'm known for, but it would be obvious to anyone that this is one of those times when even the hardest of the hard can't help but be tempted to shed tears, whether they do so or not."

Gogo put across: "Anyone who thinks this isn't tragic is COOCKOO! COOCKOO!"

Furrball suddenly took his hands off of his face and looked directly at Gogo with a very surprised, eyes opened widely look on his face, much like Calamity, Sneezer, Concord and Beeper did the latter act.

"Are you serious, Gogo?" a sign held up by Calamity said.

Then Furrball put in: "You pulled that stunt of yours at a moment this heartbreaking?"

Gogo then said: "Sorry, I was just trying to think of anything remotely close to something that could lighten the mood. Guess there is nothing that can do that right now, though."

The others sighed and nodded in acknowledgement and understanding of Gogo's good but futile intentions.

Suddenly, there was a cutting into of the current mood of depressed moroseness when Fifi said all of a sudden: "Wait, all of vous!"

Everyone turned to her, whether it was Furrball or any of the other toons present, and she put across to them: "Maybe all of ze ozer attempts at songs to conveence Furrball hair to come back weeth us have proven less zan successful, but I have one wheech may well be ze true song that weel be able to accompleesh what ze ozers could not! Especially seence, before zat low and rotten treeck that zese two braggarts birds pulled on heem…"

She shot a dirty, nasty look at both Sweetie and Beeper, then she continued on after turning back to looking to where she had been before: "…Furrball and I were starteeng to get romanteec feeleengs for each ozer. We kept eet a secret, of course, but now eet must be known. Especially seence vous, Furrball, must be remindeed of eet."

Furrball, able to understand completely why Fifi was doing and saying what she was and remembering how very true it was that they were indeed becoming involved, suddenly looked very unsure and conflicted.

As you might have guessed, that's because he was both of those things.

Fifi would go on with: "Zat being ze case, as well as how I've a feeleeng zat he's been heareeng ze wrong songs from ze wrong eendeveeduals, I do believe eet would be ze perfect idea for me to be ze one who seengs to heem and uses ze song zat I've chosen for zat purpose. Eef, of course, I may, Furrball?"

Furrball instantly came to see that he was going to prefer this to any of the other songs he'd heard from any of the other ones who'd sung to him in their attempts to make him change his mind.

And, although he still didn't think that this would work any better than the other songs sung by the others had, he knew that it was only fair and only proper that he let Fifi have her turn, given how the others had been given a shot, and especially since he was closer to her than any of the other toons(even Calamity, and that's saying something).

The fact that she had said this even when things had become as trying and depressing as they just had only added to him being spurred to do such a thing as he now would.

Therefore, Furrball said: "Yes, Fifi, you may, but I really should warn you in advance…this isn't going to end up as you're hoping it will and as I wish it would. I don't want you to feel the spiritual pain and despairing unhappiness that I and these others already have. So please think about this before you get started on it."

"Ah, but I don't need to zink about eet, Furrball!" Fifi said, adding in: "I can already tell zat eet will end een success, and, een fact, I weel say right here and now…eef zis doesn't see to eet that you'll be able to breeng yourself back to Acme Acres and leeve a much bettair and happiair life zan before, nozing weel!"

Furrball looked amazed and astonished alike as much as the others did, but Furrball said to her following this: "Okay, then. I'm all ears, Fifi."

"Merci." Fifi uttered, and then her singing ensued.

"Hope glows so bright een both our souls tonight. Your formair self I have seen. There is een fact a way zat vous can be what you've before been. Ze constant ordeals vous went through spurred vous to ride upon zat train which brought vous here to hide! Don't let ze way zings went for vous previously make vous zis much aloof. We're not whole separately, I know! Just like vous know!"

"Please don't go, please don't go! I'm not myself weethout vous! Please don't go, please don't go! I am nozing weethout vous! I don't care about sheet if you're hair! Please come back to moi! I sense who vous were een your heart! Eet's zere!"

"Eet's funny how certain zings make one see ze real truth. And ze mean way luck treated vous can no longair ensue! Eet's time to leeve a joy feeled life! To have zings for vous go all right! No harsh zings vous are dealt again, boyfriend!"

"Please don't go, please don't go! I and vous both love vous and I! Please don't go, please don't go! I meess vous! I could cry! Please come back and let us be one! Togezer again!"

"My love for vous and vice versa is leemeetless! Your warmness to me and mine to vous are beyond what's best! And we both know zat neither of us truly exeests eef we are apart! We make each other last!"

"Please don't go, please don't go! Only weeth vous can I go on! Please don't go, please don't go! Don't let our love be gone! We are steel in such endless love! Don't let our hearts break! We've been geeven a blesseeng from above!"

Furrball, for the very first time, felt a different feeling than upset, heartbreak and/or the inability to change his mind about his decision to forever leave Acme Acres and remain in Northern Canada.

And that feeling was that he finally wanted to make it so that he was going back to the Acme Acres where he used to live, having been reminded of both the love between him and Fifi and how she being there alone was the perfect reason for him to go back there and stay there for good.

This, in addition to how he now felt the reminder of both that and all else that would give him cause to want to be an Acme Acres resident again(albeit none of them anywhere near the level that the knowledge of his love for Fifi and vice versa and what it meant was).

The memory of who he once was and would become again now came flooding and flushing the fuck back into him, and he went right on forward to embrace Fifi, who gladly accepted the embrace as she and Furrball also got locked the fuck into a tight, loving and warm kiss.

Everyone was astonished, alarmed and amazed beyond belief, opening their eyes most widely and coming to see both the truth and what they should have seen before even more than was the case with Furrball(and that's saying a lot).

Furrball then, after they parted, albeit while still holding onto each other, said: "Fifi, thanks. Thank you. Thank you so very much, six thousand times or more. I have to have been so consumed by how I finally snapped after so long of a life of unhappiness and upset as I lived in the past that I forgot who I actually was and what my real feelings were, and I am glad that I got them back. Especially those feelings I have for you, just like you have them for me."

"Moi pleasair, Furrball. Anytime at all, moi love." Fifi said, and then they hugged and kissed once again.

Everyone said in unison: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" (although Beeper was less than honest in his saying that and Sweetie was even less honest in her saying that)and Calamity then held up a sign that said: "Well, no doubt or question about it now! The old Furrball, the true Furrball, the Furrball we knew is finally back!"

"And thank God for that, too!" Buster said.

"I think that you speak for all of us when you say that, Buster!" put across Hamton.

"Yeah, especially since, by the time Fifi unleashed her song that made it so that Furrball got what he really needed to be brought back as what he once was and made to be a resident of Acme Acres again like we all wanted to be the fucking case, it seemed like all fucking hope was lost and there was no way we'd ever see Furrball again after we left Canada feeling defeated and dejected, both on similarly sky high levels!" Babs commented.

The other toons all nodded, even though Sweetie and Beeper, while they both kept it between each other and to themselves as a secret, were not sorry for what they'd done at all and only took part in this to act as if they were remorseful and regretful for it in order to make it so that they didn't get into further trouble, despite how every other toon was most sincere in trying to help Furrball get back to his former self and change his mind about what he'd seemingly firmly and unshakably decided to do.

And so, Bugs would then say to them: "Okay, everyone, this is a very touching, moving and heartwarming moment, indeed, but we've got to hurry up! The next train to Acme Acres is only half an hour away from leaving and we've got to get on there ASAP! So let's get going!"

The other toons understood completely and everyone made their way from where they all were and got to the train they sought to get onto just in time.

Just after they were all aboard, the train in question took off and was on its way to Acme Acres.

While it was in motion, Furrball and Fifi, who unsurprisingly and naturally had chosen to sit in the same seat next to one another, were holding hands and close up against one another, and in fact were nuzzling, too.

"Oh, Fifi. It's so good to be back. And in more ways than one, too. Thanks again." Furrball said to her warmly, happily and lovingly.

"Oh, Furrball. Eet's so good to have vous back in every seengle last way that vous are, and you're quite welcome, as I made most clear before, but weel happily make just as clear again now." Fifi responded just as warmly, happily and lovingly.

"This is so sweet." Buster told Babs, who he, predictably enough, had chosen to sit next to in the same seat and vice versa.

"It sure is. Very dear and darling." Babs replied in utter agreement.

Both then did much the same thing themselves(to each other, of course)as Furrball and Fifi were doing to one another.

While all of the toons were most happy that all of this was over and that things were back to normal, just as they were now going back to Acme Acres, Bugs looked over to where Sweetie and Beeper were.

"Excuse me, you two?" he said to them, and they both looked at him and said in unison: "Yes, Professor Bugs?"

Bugs then told them the following: "I would like to warn you both…Furrball may have been able to, in the end, be convinced to come back to Acme Acres by his love, Fifi. But if either of you ever pulls another stunt like you did on Furrball before on either of them, let alone both of them, and especially if it's both of you on one or both of them, then not only will, without a doubt, they both want to and be allowed to go to Canada, Northern or otherwise, like Furrball did before, but I will both allow the goodbye party they'll undoubtedly want to have with their predictably understanding friends first and vice versa and also make it so that I get them on the first train to whichever part of Canada that they'll wish to go to that I can and make sure of it that you are both given a considerable censure and an even more considerable condemning, both of which will mark you for life and never be forgotten, not to mention that I will expel you both from Acme Loo right then and there. Are we clear? You two got that?"

Sweetie and Beeper both nodded and the former said in reply to Bugs: "Yes, we do. We understand fully and completely."

Beeper held up a sign that said: "We are crystal clear, and we get it absolutely."

"Good. I am glad to hear and see it." Bugs told the two of them.

While the train kept going, a beautiful, wondrous future was looked forward to by all of everyone on that same train, whether it was Furrball, Fifi or anyone else.

Little did anyone but Sweetie and Beeper know, however, that the two birds had their right wings behind their backs and their fingers crossed.

This was indicative of nothing good/something that was less than good, but whether or not that will be shown is anyone's guess.

Still, everyone was quite happy now, and, if nothing else, it would most likely stay that way for a while, though how long a while is, again, anyone's guess.

For now, though, let's all make it so that we'll embrace the overall happy ending of this tale/story that's just concluded.

THE END

So, how did you all like it?

Was this a good sequel to Here Furrball Goes?

Along with my naturally hoping so, I'm especially hoping you FifiXFurrball fans enjoyed it, the way that what spurs Furrball to come back to Acme Acres is him realizing that Fifi isn't whole or truly herself without him, nor vice versa, plus she helped him out of what turned out to be his moment of weakness and not being who he actually is, bringing back who he really is in the process.

All by making his knowledge of what he truly is when all is said and done come back, and in the form of a different distortion of "Let It Go" than he sang in this story's predecessor, no less!

I am also hoping you liked both that song parody and all of the other ones(whether they were inappropriate or not), as well as that, as I said before, this was a good, fun read for you!

Not to mention that I'm wondering…how did you like the little twist with the two bad birds at the end, everybody?

Please rate and review, everyone, if you will!


End file.
